


Pep Talk

by LiraelClayr007



Series: NaPoWriMo 2019 [25]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Encouragement, F/M, Flirting, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: Just relax. Everythingwill be fine. Rose runs her handsdown the front of the Doctor’s jacket,easing invisible wrinkles. Sheminutely straightens his tie.*Rose prepares the Doctor for facing something...new.***a ten/rose poem**





	Pep Talk

_ Just relax. Everything _

_ will be fine. _ Rose runs her hands

down the front of the Doctor’s jacket,

easing invisible wrinkles. She

minutely straightens his tie.

 

Her eyes flick up to his hair;

she reaches up as if to touch,

then pulls her hand back.

She sighs, a silly smile

on her face. The sigh clearly

says  _ You’ve got great hair. _

 

The Doctor grins, raising

his eyebrows in a way

that makes her heart

flutter. He reaches for her

but she slips away.

 

_ Doctor! It’s time _

_ to be serious! _

_ Are you listening _

_ to me at all? _

 

_ Hey, over nine hundred _

_ years old here. I can _

_ take care of myself just _

_ fine. _

 

Hands on her hips, she says

slowly and carefully,  _ Yes, but _

_ that’s out facing _

_ daleks _

_ and cybermen _

_ and impending doom. _

_ That’s not telling _

_ my mum _

_ you’re dating her only _

_ daughter. _

 

His face clouds in a

child-like pout.

_ If that’s not _

_ impending doom _

_ I don’t know what is, _

he mutters.

 

Rose darts forward

and pokes him

in the ribs. he squeaks,

but before he can retaliate

she kisses him

on his trying-to protest

mouth. he softens,

relents.

 

_ Now relax, _

she says again.

_ Everything will be _

_ fine. _

 

He takes her hand,

squeezes.

_ So long as I’ve got you, _

_ Rose Tyler. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> NaPoWriMo day 25 | prompt "I can take care of myself just fine."


End file.
